Yoshi's Baby Problem
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: When Samus drinks one of Yoshi's serums, she gets turned into a playful and mischievous baby. Yoshi is forced to care for her until he can make her normal again. But can he last long enough with a tricky infant?


**Yoshi's Baby Problem**

**Summary****: When Samus gets turned into a baby by one of his serums, Yoshi must do whatever he can to keep her safe and sound, even if it means getting hurt to do so. Join Yoshi as he tries hilariously to prevent Samus from being harmed, as well as keep her happy so she won't cry.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers belongs exclusively to Nintendo.**

**Copyright is not allowed.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yoshi was in his room, working on some sort of strange chemicals. Since he had gotten smarter, he started taking an interest in science and chemistry. So far he had made over at least 28 serums. He was currently working on another serum, but he also made sure that he wouldn't have any interruptions while experimenting.

"I gotta say, this is really fun. I really like doing this stuff. Back then when I was normal, I could never pick up a flask without accidentally dropping it. But now that I'm more intelligent, I feel like an expert. As long as no one disturbs me, I think I'll be fine." said Yoshi as he was about to mix two liquids together. Unfortunately, he ended up overdoing it when someone barged into his room unexpectedly. As a result, the concoction exploded in Yoshi's face, covering him with black smoke along with his lab coat. The person who came it turned out to be Samus.

"Hey Yoshi, what's up!" greeted Samus.

"I was about to mix some formulas until you mess things up."

"How many serums did you make?"

"28 serums, I just recently made the 29th serum.

He then showed her a flask which had a glowing blue liquid in it.

"Ooh, it looks nice."

"I know, later I was thinking about testing it once it was properly refrigerated."

"How's about I test it for you, I'd love to have a sip."

Samus made a grab for it, but Yoshi yanked it away from her reach.

"Whoa back that up Samus, no can do."

"Why not?"

"Didn't you hear one word I just said, it has to be refrigerated so it'll be at full potential. Drinking this in it's current state may cause some weird side effects, which I don't want to happen."

"Come on, just one little taste."

"Forget it, it's out of the question."

Yoshi walked over to a large refrigerator in his room and opened it up, revealing a collection of random colored serums. He put the flask in the refrigerator and closed it.

"There, now it should be ready in about 4 hours."

"4 hours!"

"Yes, that's how long these flasks have to stay in here."

"Great, and I wanted to test it out."

"Too bad, now out." said Yoshi as he pushed her towards the door. The sooner they were out of the room, Yoshi closed the door.

"Well, I'm gonna go for a run in the city now to test out my super speed, but don't go back in there."

"Why not!"

"I don't trust you, just stay out of my room, and don't go near my serums, okay."

"Fine, I won't."

"Good, see ya later."

Pretty soon, he dashed off.

"At least until you're gone that is"

Quietly, while no one was around, Samus gently turned the doorknob and opened the door. She walked inside and closed it.

"So Yoshi won't let me test his serum will he, we'll just see about that."

Giggling mischievously, Samus snuck over to the refrigerator. She opened it and examined all the serums within it.

"Ooh, they're all so pretty. Now where's that blue one that Yoshi wouldn't let me drink."

She soon came across the flask that she was looking for and took it out.

"Come on, I'm sure Yoshi wouldn't mind I drank this."

She then pulled off the cork and threw it aside.

"Well, bottoms up, here goes nothing."

Without even thinking twice, she drank the entire serum inch by inch until it was empty.

"Delicious, it tastes like fruit juice. See, I knew testing it wouldn't be so-"

But Samus soon noticed her body starting to glow blue.

"Uh, why am I glowing, what's happening to me!"

Suddenly, the room became engulfed by a bright light that emitted from Samus's body.

* * *

**4 hours later...**

Yoshi had returned to the mansion after spending half the morning going for a run through the city.

"What a nice run, I wonder how my serums are doing." said Yoshi as he headed for his room, encountering Sonic and Falco along the way.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Yoshi, how was your run?" asked Sonic.

"It was no problem at all."

"By the way, since when did you have a child!" exclaimed Falco.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?"

"We heard a baby crying in your room as we walked by."

"A baby crying, what are you-, oh no."

Without saying another word, Yoshi made a mad dash for his room. When he arrived, Yoshi heard the sound of a crying baby. Determined to find out the reason, Yoshi pushed his bedroom door open. When he walked inside, he saw that the refrigerator was left open and one of his serum flasks was laying on the floor.

And there, in the middle of the room, was a small baby girl sitting on the floor. Yoshi took the time to look at her, trying to figure out who she was and where she came from. But after getting a closer look, Yoshi soon came to realize who it was.

"Oh my, Samus is that you?"

The young infant stopped crying and looked at Yoshi.

"Goo goo, ba ba ga ga." said Samus.

"Oh boy, what am I gonna do?"

"What's going on in here?" asked Peach who just walked in.

Her eyes lit up with excitement when she saw Samus.

"Ooh, look at the little baby girl, she's so adorable." cooed Peach as she picked up Samus in her arms.

"It's funny you should mention that baby."

"She's so cute, where did you find her?"

"Actually I'm trying tell you-"

"Does she have a name, I sure hope she-"

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

"Okay, you don't have to yell."

"Now look, this may come as a shock to you, but that baby you're holding in your arms. It's actually Samus."

"What!"

"Don't overreact, but basically it's kinda my fault for why she's like this. You see she drank one of the serums that I made and she accidently turned into a baby."

Pretty soon, Peach smacked him across the face.

"Ow, what was that for."

"SHAME ON YOU YOSHI, HOW DARE YOU USE SAMUS AS A TEST SUBJECT FOR YOUR EXPERIMENTS. THAT'S COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE OF YOU!" yelled Peach.

"For your information airhead, I told her not to drink the serum, but apparently she didn't listen so she did it anyway."

"Yoshi, I may not know how you operate your experiments. But this whole mess you're in is entirely your fault."

"Hello, earth to Peach, I know that, I don't need your reminder."

"Well, you better get this problem fixed and it had better be sometime soon. Because if you don't, I will get after you."

"Peach, I'm different now, threats won't work on me."

"Sometimes I don't understand why you became so smart." said Peach putting Samus down before she left the room.

"And I don't understand how someone like you became a princess." said Yoshi sarcastically.

"I HEARD THAT."

"WELL WHO CARES, NOT ME."

Soon after she was gone, Yoshi began trying to figure out what to do. Since he caused this problem, he had to find some way to solve it.

"Okay, let me recap, I specifically told Samus to drink the potion, but she drank it anyway, and now I'm stuck with having to babysit her until I can make her normal again, somehow. As long as I keep her out of trouble, everything wi-"

He soon noticed that Samus was gone.

"Where did she go?"

Yoshi rushed out the room and ran down the hall, passing by the kitchen where he found Samus trying to reach for some steak knives on the kitchen counter.

"Oohh, shiny toys, ha ha ha, me want to play with toys." said Samus as she pulled on the cloth that was below them. She eventually pulled the cloth all the way out with such great force that she launched the knives high in the air, and soon they began diving towards her.

"SAMUS NO, WATCH OUT."

Yoshi dashed at her and snatched her out the way as the knives came into contact with the floor.

"Be careful Samus, knives are dangerous."

"Ha ha ha, goo goo, dinosaur funny, ha ha ha."

"I'm serious Samus, be careful next time. Since you're a baby, you can't defend himself like you could as an adult."

She then gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Yoshi fun, me love Yoshi."

"Aw, that's so cute, little baby Samus has a crush on me. You may be a baby, but at least you can still talk a little, just not completely."

Without warning, Samus then squeezed his nose really hard, making him drop her.

"Ouch, that hurt Samus."

But he soon saw that she was gone again.

"Now where did she go?"

He was suddenly hit in the head by a frying pan, which caused stars to spin around his head. After regaining himself, Yoshi turned around to see Samus sitting on the kitchen table, giggling while holding the frying pan.

"Ha ha ha, frying pan fun." said Samus.

"Now Samus, be a nice little baby and give me the frying pan!"

But Samus just hit him over the head again.

"Oww, come on Samus, just let me have it."

He got hit again.

"Ouch."

"Ha ha ha, Yoshi more funny."

"I'm serious Samus, let me have that frying-"

Samus hit him once again, making him fall to the floor.

"This is gonna be a long day." said Yoshi.

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Now that Samus is a baby, Yoshi's gonna have to keep an eye on her until he can figure out a way to make her normal, otherwise Peach will get after him.**

**And just to make a personal note regarding my current stories, I'd really appreciate it if you guys wouldn't get me focused on just two stories like SSB: Evil Invasion and Sonic The Cat: Sibling Love. I have other stories that need attention as well, plus some new stories that I want to make. I can't devote all my time to those stories, I really can't. I'm only being honest about this.**

**Anyways, later.**


End file.
